


Head Canons part 2

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Head Canon Lists [2]
Category: TMNT (1987), TMNT (1990), TMNT (2003), TMNT (2012), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the second half to my head canons, a little more to elaborate on for other Canons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Canons part 2

Finances Part Two:

This was recently brought to my attention as well, [Dark727light] from AO3 brought up the fact that splinter should have had money from an Insurance claim on his wife and daughter dying and his home being destroyed. First of all Miwa lived in the 2k12 series, and was later revealed to be Karai

Also, I want to take this opportunity to remind everyone, my head canon for finances for the turtles is a rounded one and mostly encompasses all incarnations of the TMNT franchise from comics, to movies to series. It’s not one single focus on one single series, and also, this is just simply my own personal opinion BASED on the different origins and incarnations of the turtles; one Origin has splinter as a pet rat mutated into an anthro rat surviving on what he and the turtles can find, he has no property of his own and nothing to claim as far as insurance on Hamato Yoshi's death is concerned and everything would have been left to next of kin either way. 

Whomever had power of attorney depended on the incarnation of the story, in the mirage comics, Yoshi had no living relatives other than the members of his clan and so someone from within his clan probably had power of attourney. In The 90’s movies again as simply a mutated rat, Yoshi and Tang Shen tried living normal lives in new york and were murdered by shredder, so……….who knows where such claims went after the fact. If their murder was ever investigated.

that is also connected to the other incarnation where it's Hamato Yoshi that was mutated into A Rat Man by the mutagen, and ONCE AGAIN, depending on which story you follow he was either single with no other family or Tang shen was killed by Shredder and had no children, I.E. the ’87 Pilot where he was banished from his own Foot Clan thanks to a trick by Oroku Saki. Which means anything Monetary Yoshi once had now passes on to Saki since he was made Leader of said foot clan after Yoshi’s banishment, hence why he states off the bat when telling april of his origin “penniless he was forced to live in the sewers”

OR like in the 2012 series, Miwa (Karai) was his only child. Even when Tang Shen Died, Miwa still lived, and Likely Yoshi would have been declared Dead by Saki after the fight either way.

Regarding some/any kind of insurance, Life/Household or otherwise, there's no guarantee that Yoshi filed for such a thing to begin with, and like [Dark727light] said he'd have money to spend on himself and not worry about scrounging for food and supplies. Also Shredder Aka Oroku Saki is a very intelligent and clever man, and became a known criminal and business man around the world

There's always the fact he could have inserted his name into Yoshi's will as power of attourney or forged new documents making Miwa either Sole inheritor of any life insurance on yoshi and Tang shen, OR just on Tang Shen alone since Shredder wanted Yoshi dead to begin with and made himself out to be Karai's Father. With that In mind Shredder could have erased Yoshi from existence all togther through forged Documents and kept everything Monetary wise for himself and Karai.

Which again ties into the canon fact that as a whole in the entire TMNT franchise Yoshi/Splinter was always portrayed as pretty much living penniless and either being homeless or working a Job eking a living in the city. True He's always described as purchasing four baby turtles from a pet shop but every pet shop in each incarnation describes the turtles in question being on sale, so who knows how much he paid for all four of them. 

So As far as finances go where splinter is concerned, refer to my part one of head Canons, it's not impossible. and while Life insurance claims and house insurance claims are a viable source. if this were all true, it would have been made canon in the comics from the start rather than any and all new series or new comic chapter still following "Yoshi's penniless living in new york' template. Along with that, none of the splinter/yoshi Incarnations would have had so many financial trials in getting food, a home, supplies and such.  
*****  
But there was one more thing i wanted to add to that; with Donnie doing his tinkering and restoration of Appliances, antiques and such, we all know new York isn't short on Pawn Shops. Plus i like the idea from the 2007 movie where each turtle takes some kind of job where their faces aren't seen and earn their money, Don's not unintelligent in that factor, or they could be doing self-owned Jobs that way they don't have to worry about snooping IRS calls asking too many questions. 

Leo: loves Painting and reading, Specifically Japanese ink painting and possibly even Ukio'E painting. The Ink Painting is Official canon; half the paintings in his room and Splinter's Shoji he painted himself, he could be selling them to Ink Painting or Japanese Ukio'E style enthusiats who pretty much pay with their souls to own an authentic Japanese Painting like that, new, antque or otherwise.

Mikey: loves drawing, he could make signs and advertisements, and he's a Net whore like the rest of us, so he probably would start a youtube (or something similar in the TMNT universe) account like many online gamers do and make money from that, plus there's the whole Cowabunga Carl thing, lol.

Donnie: tinkerer, nuff said, IT calls pay alot, Repair jobs, selling electronics at pawn shops for emergency Cash, fixing cars, anything really. 

Raph: Believe it or not He'd be the Chop Shop kind of a guy, working alongside casey to sprice up cars, customize them, and especially pimp them out with paint jobs and shine-ups. Come on in ever canon story he's shown as being an acceptional Painter like Leo, only he uses acrylic and Airbrush. That makes about as much money as you can IRL doing the same thing. And because he helps Casey he splits the take with Casey.

so Yeah, Finances aren't as much of a problem as many might think.

\-------------------

Bedroom kinks: 

((this is where the Mature Rating is coming from))

 

Leonardo: _Trading places_ ; yeah we all have the belief that Leo's a leader when he's "on Duty" but at home in the bedroom he's a total submissive, because lots of guys in authoritative positions tend to have similar bedroom kinks, even going into Bondage and BDSM. While i do not condone such things, if you're into them, that's your own taste, i have a few of my own as well

Personally i think Leo would be into Switching places with his significant other; man woman or otherwise, yeah as the take charge Alpha male he is, he'll obviously penetrate first, but then he'll always want to be able to "share the load" as it were with his partner and let them drive in the bedroom, i fully believe he'd be into pegging, whether it's a guy he's with, or a girl he's with being the "man" for a change in bed, or they both use toys in general, whatever, he's totally into trading places either way

Raphael: _Teddybear_ ; Big? yes. Muscular? yes. Hot-head? duh, we all know what raph is on a daily basis when he's out and about with his brothers, but what about at Home? At home he's Secretly a softie and a romantic, despite his hard tough guy exterior, he'll go to great lengths to make every night with you one to remember, Candles, Music, Lighting, incense, Ambiance, the whole Shebang. He'll touch, pet, caress, cuddle, kiss, everything to get you hot and ready for him before the whole party starts. 

Michelangelo: Definitely a _roleplayer_ ; He’ll play any game you want that gets kinky, sexy, hot, sticky, wet, whatever, it panders to his fun-loving personality, he just loves to have fun non-stop, even when he should be relaxing. Although, he won’t get Hyper when he’s role-playing, usually believe it or not, he’ll play the more calm, cool and even a few dramatic roles when roleplaying, like reenacting favorite scenes from a TV show adding sex into it or being his favorite Super heroes with their love interests, or even recreating a movie scene where it’s obvious the couple got some. 

Either way, the only time he’s not in character for any show comic or movie, is when his partner doesn’t feel like playing and just wants to lay in bed, cuddle, love and be with Mikey for no other reason than just to be there.

Donatello: _kinky everything_ ; okay, don is the very definition of “It’s always the Quiet ones” when it comes to ‘bedroom fun’ we all know it, it’s pretty much canon already with all the hardware he works with and inventions he cooks up. Not to mention how complex his mind is all those Ideas and plans he cooks up, how he‘s a champion at follow up on EVERYTHING. Evil Genius and all, and he always stores such interesting and convenient chemicals for a turtle that scrounges through Junk yards, don’t you think?

Chains, Whips, Toys, Lube, being tied up, tying his partner up, getting pegged by his partner, Auto-erotica, leather, fuzz, feathers, masks, bits, gags, you name it, he’ll do it. He’s Dom and Sub all in one package and has absolutely no problem with it at all.

\----------------

Weapons:

Okay yeah, this seems a little dumb on my Part, Leo = swords, Raph = Sai, Mikey = chucks, Don = bo. Of course, whatever else……………

Ah, but anyone that knows me well enough knows that as a fellow TMNT fan we know that while they fight with their preferred weapon they do have other weapons they can fight with as Splinter does make an emphasis in fighting in unfamiliar territory and must learn to adapt. Evidenced in the 2k3 series when fighting 2k3 Metalhead (don’t fuss or complain, you know that’s who and what it was) each turtle switched weapons, accept for Mikey who used sink pipes as Kali Sticks. Therefore this is going to be my head canon for: 

Other Weapons: These will be fairly long, I just want to describe briefly what the weapons in question will look like, and I’ll be doing 5 each for each turtle since they’re tough to find on the internet.

Leo: Spear; simple enough, Kusurigama; literally a Kama with a chain sometimes the chain would have a counterweight, or a kunai blade on the end, Kama; hand held sickles, formerly used for harvesting wheat and rice, Tonfa; they’re better recognized as police Nightsticks and Jitte or Jutte; they kind of look like half a Sai. 

All precision weapons, being a sword master even if the weapons aren’t swords and aren’t too much of a switch from his swords, they’re still uncommon weapons for Leo to fight with since it takes a different amount of skill and technique to fight with them, but they do still match to him as a sword master as they are precision based weapons.  
**  
Raph: Nagamaki; a kind of half-staff half-sword weapon, tegaki Shuko; basically fighting Claws, think wolverine‘s claws or Vega‘s weapon of choice from street fighter, Kusari Fundo; literally a Battle chain with two weights on each end, the Kukuri Knife; basically a machete where the blade is curved inwards on itself, sometimes held in pairs, and the Chigiri; literally a chain mace Japanese Style, hard to handle unless you can control where the head of the mace stops after fighting with it as well as where it swings to if it bounces off your enemy. 

A mix of heavy and light weapons, since Raph himself is a mix of a heavy and light fighter, when he uses his sai his sai are the known rivals to Leo’s own Ninjaken, but imagine if he was left with any other weapon, again not too much of a difference since sai can be heavy or light depending on how their forged. Again though, these weapons take a different skill-set to use in a fight so they would still present somewhat of a challenge for the red-banded turtle.  
**  
Mikey: (This one maybe long since once again, Mikey’s a complex Character) One of my good friends pointed out her head canon once of the Turtles’ body types. How she views Mikey as the “tank” of the group got me curious, being a Natural athlete he would be the quickest to adapt to any situation. Pretty much any weapon he holds he could use with little difficulty. I mentioned before he even used a pair of pipes as Kali sticks in the 2k3 series.

However this got me thinking if he has more muscle than he tends to let on by his appearance, what other weapons besides the Nunchucks which take a lot of power in of themselves to make effective strikes blows and deal a lot of damage when needed.

Should I even bring up the ‘87 pilot episode when he demolished a giant robot lifter single-handedly?

Onto weapons; Tesubo or Kanabo; Not like Sho’Kanabo, it kind of looks like a baseball bat, plated with iron and having blunted spikes or rounded studs an Otsuchi or Battle Hammer, simple as that, the Infamous Naginata; I shouldn‘t need to describe it but for those who don‘t know; basically it‘s a polearm with a wide blade for the spearhead, The Ono or Battle Axe; do I even need to describe this one?, and finally the Jo; an interesting piece of work for a weapon; it‘s a literal fighting bat, very heavy, solid wood, used for blocking sword attacks from Ninjas and rival samurai and is encouraged in weapon fighting for use as a leverage tool for throwing. 

All weapons are heavy bludgeoning weapons much like how the Nunchucks were adapted from being Hay and wheat threshers to being bludgeoning weapons, and by heavy it means you need to move semi-slowly to use them and have a lot of patience in moving while using them, not a lot of mikey’s strong-suits but appropriate for him still yet as like I mentioned before, he’s a natural athlete and quick to adapt.  
**  
Don: being the staff weilder he’s used to using a staff weapon, but not so much smaller ones, as evidenced in both the 2k3 and 2k12 series when he tries using raph’s sai and utterly fails; 2k3 the tries spin-flipping raph’s sai like how Rap always does and drops one of them. In 2k12 he jabs himself in the neck O_O

But that’s the point, he has to learn to adapt to unfamiliar ground, and smaller weapons present the greatest challenge to him since he’s more of a ranged fighter. 

Those weapons being; the Kyouketsu shoge; a small little sort of hooked Kunai blade on the end of a wire concealed in the palm of the hand with the Support ring around the user‘s finger, the Tekko; basically brass knuckles, but with spikes on the end for maximum damage, Tessen; fighting fans, yeah I can totally see don using fighting fans, and not because of tcest or April, the Shuan Go; otherwise known as Heaven and earth blades sometimes fashioned into what are known best as the Hooked Swords, an interesting pair of weapons as they are usually forged to look like two crescent shaped blades crossed over one another. Finally; Hudie Shuandao; More commonly known as the butterfly swords, a twin pair of short swords used for very close combat and even quicker movements in fighting

I picked those weapons specifically to present the challenge to Don to use his precision habits in fighting as he does in his tinkering, Fighting with a staff is all well and good when you stay in range of your targets, but if your targets get close enough to you you’re done. That’s when you should break out your close quarter fighting weapons.

\------------------------------

Eye Color: 

I know everyone loves the variety of eye colors each turtle has, and everyone prefers one color over another for certain Turtles, but I’ll lay down a head Canon that I hope all of you find interesting enough

Leo: Hazel Brown; I always liked the Hazel Brown color on Leo more than most other colors, some say he has Amber eyes like raph, others hazel green the newest one shows a deep royal Blue. But his first Description was always him having brown eyes, so I fell in love with this color and this is the color I love best for Leo

Mikey: Baby Blue; okay so like everyone else if I ever pictured Mikey being human yes I see him blonde, and yes I see him with blue eyes, typical Surfer, beach-boy, Valley-son image, so yeah, those Bright baby/sky/cobalt blue eyes of his are absolutely hypnotic. I cannot resist him having them, and I can’t picture any other color being his.

Raph: Heterochromia; Green and Amber. What brought this on was the Yellow eyes other fans portray him with giving him the feral look that everyone best knows him for having with his hot-headed personality. Then the fact his 2k12 incarnation has Sharp practically glowing green eyes also gives him a feral look, especially when angered. Since I can’t choose between the two, I vote for Heterochromia

A rare eye condition where someone inherits two different Eye colors to their eyes, some have one green eye one blue eye, one blue eye one brown, one brown one green. Raphie here has One Yellow one Green eye. Which I think, personally matches to raph’s personality to quickly switch his anger on and off at times.

Don: Believe it or not, My head canon for eye color is Red with him, and this has nothing to do with anything demonic, dark or evil. Looking at most normal turtles’ natural eye color they vary from a brownish green to a gold brown to a Reddish orange color, and half the time in the 2k12 series and in the 2007 movie and even the 90’s movies and the comics, I swear the brown in certain panels, lighting and angles was colored red.

So Don has a Hard core red eye color for my head canon, proves that even while peaceable, gentle and good-natured, he’s not one to upset or anger.

\-------------------------------

That’ll do for now, if I end up thinking of more I might make more, dunno for sure though, till then, enjoy ^___^

 

I do not own TMNT


End file.
